Tumblebrutus and Pouncival's Song Meme
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: What it says on the box. Sadly, my shuffle loves the Dolmen so you have a lot of them. Don't worry if you haven't heard of them - they're a local band. Very good though, and most of the songs can be found on Youtube. I think. T for safety.


Tumble/Pounce Song Meme

_Davie Bowie - Suffragette City_

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had never seen a teen disco before, but they both agreed that it was loud, unnecessarily so, and they were sick of being trodden on by unobservant adolescent humans. And they both wanted to just go home.

With a sigh, Tumblebrutus finally gave in and admitted that maybe Munkustrap had been right to tell them not to go on a train without Skimbleshanks – they had no idea where they were; miles away from home, probably. And they were alone. Well, they had each other, which was a small measure of comfort, but…

They wove their way around all of the gyrating humans and eventually found a way out, sitting outside under a streetlight and bemoaning their fate.

"We'll never get home, will we Tumble?" Pouncival asked mournfully. Tumblebrutus shrugged.

"I don't know… We should… Find someplace to sleep."

"Yeah." They found a small hollow and hid themselves away to await the dawn.

_Dolmen - Can't Get Over You_

Tumblebrutus lay, sprawled on the old Ford near the Fridge in the Junkyard, watching the sun rise slowly over the massive heap of piled-up junk no one wanted any more. He smiled and closed his eyes as the warm light brushed across his face, laying his head on his paws and purring.

He felt thoroughly at peace with the world, and was about to fall asleep when a peppy voice called his name and a familiar tom leapt up beside him, quickly nuzzling him before lying down beside him.

"Hey Pounce." He smiled and went back to considering sleep. Alright, _now_ everything was perfect – he was warm, it was a nice day, he had nothing pressing to do, and he had his best friend/crush beside him.

Pouncival pressed closer to him and curled up, purring softly. Tumble nuzzled him affectionately and suppressed a chuckle at the quiet snores coming from his friend. He'd had a crush on him for the better part of a year, which was a long time to hold onto something; for a cat, at least, and it hadn't gone away. He half-wanted to kiss his friend, but was surprised to find himself perfectly content to just lie there with him in the light of a new day.

_I can't remember who this is by but you all know it - Santa Baby_

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival watched eagerly as their mistress and her family put up Christmas decorations. They'd been playing in the snow all day, and now they were curled up together in front of the fire, with matching grins. When it got dark, they'd explore all of the new toys put around the house, getting tangled up in fairy lights and harassing the little robins and angels on the tree. There'd also be a small glass of a nice sort of drink that made them feel a bit fuzzy and excitable by the fire, supposedly for a man in red who came down the chimney. Well, they'd never seen him so they felt perfectly justified in drinking it each year.

They watched the youngest female hang up some sort of plant above them with a giggle.

"Hm, mistletoe…" Tumble murmured. Pouncival grinned.

"You know what that means, right Tumble?" he gave his lover a quick kiss before they returned to watching the decorating.

_Dolmen – Spirits of the Land_

Pouncival sat in his den, nursing a wounded pride. He'd asked Electra to dance and she'd shot him a venomous look and hissed,

"I'd rather die."

He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve that. Sure, he'd glued her tail to Victoria's a few days ago, and found her secret stash of mouse tails, but that was no reason to be so poisonous.

His friend, Tumblebrutus, came in and enquired what was wrong. He told him in a dull, embarrassed tone, but to his surprise, Tumble didn't laugh. Instead, he frowned a little and said,

"I'll dance with you if you like." Pouncival sniggered and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ok, sure, why not?" He stood and Tumblebrutus gave him a nervous(?) smile. Why would he be nervous?

They found somewhere deserted and out of the way, and awkwardly, embarrassedly, started to dance. As weird as it felt, it was nice.

_Dolmen - Eternal Soldier_

Munkustrap was gone. He was gone. And Pouncival couldn't quite believe it. When he'd heard the news from Mistoffelees, who was keeping Tugger company, he'd just shaken his head numbly, certain it couldn't be true. But when he heard a loud, heartbroken wail that could only have come from Demeter, he was forced to believe it. The scar over his nose ached; he'd grown up and fought Macavity a few times with the other toms, but he'd always thought it would be him, or Alonzo, or even Tumblebrutus who got killed by him at last. Never did he imagine that Munkustrap could be the one to have his life ended by the evil red cat.

There was a quiet sound at the entrance to his den, and he turned to see Tumblebrutus looking hollow and shell-shocked. Wordlessly, he pulled his friend into a hug and they sat in silence, grieving the loss of a protector, a brother, a _friend_.

_Some Christmas album IDK - When a Child is Born_

It was Christmas, whatever that meant. It was Pouncival's first one and he had no idea what all the fuss was about. Tumblebrutus had tried explaining that it was to do with the birth of a human deity, but he still didn't get it. Why the tree? And the lights? And what was with the glass of something by the fire? Not that the tree wasn't fun to climb on, but it had a nasty habit of falling on him when he tried, and then he'd get shouted at.

The radio was playing some festive song, and he just buried his face in his paws with a grumble. It wasn't a _bad_ song, per say, but it wasn't very good, either. He rolled his eyes and Tumble stumbled over and flopped over him with a chuckle.

"Cheer up, it's Christmas."

"Bah humbug."

_Davie Bowie - I'm Afraid of Americans_

Tumble and Pounce watched with wide eyes as the new cat in the Junkyard strutted about like he owned the place, as confident as Tugger, but a lot less liked, despite the queen kittens' fawning. He claimed to be from 'America' (Tumble had whispered to Pounce that it sounded like a bad rash, which apparently the new cat had overheard and been very annoyed with the pair of them).

"Hey, lookit you two cuddlin' like a pair 'a queens." Amarelius drawled. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival glanced at each other and just smirked. If it had been one of the other cats, _any_ of the other cats, they'd have leapt apart, all flustered and blushing, but as it was this jerk, they just shifted slightly closer with a disconcertingly identical pair of smirks. "Queers." Tumble snarled at him, but then smirked. None of the other cats would put up with that, he knew, and several of them had overheard the disgusted remark and were now glaring at the American. No, he wouldn't last long.

_Sonic Youth – Superstar_

At the risk of sounding sentimental and queenlike, Tumblebrutus could think of nothing better to wake up to than the sight of his mate's sleeping, peaceful face. He just looked so… innocent, lying there all sprawled out, or curled into his side. Yeah, he loved waking up to that.

At the risk of sounding utterly besotted, Pouncival could think of nothing better to wake up to than the good-morning kiss his mate always woke him with, whether it was followed by more kisses, or more of something else, or even if they just got up and started the day.

But of course, neither of them would tell the other, or anyone else, this. This was their little sappy, too-much-sugar-sweetness secret that they would keep from even each other. But they told each other with their eyes, and the way they continued this morning routine every day.

_Dolmen - Magic Ring_

It was rare that they ever got to go out to the park, but when they did, it was always an adventure. And today was no different, with an encampment of brightly coloured tents and rides on the grass. The fair had come to town. It was early afternoon, so it was very busy, ensuring that Pouncival and Tumblebrutus both got given candyfloss by small children, and found chips and other fair food lying around. They ran around everywhere; there were so many new sights and sounds and smells to discover, and it was all a blurring rush of flurried colour. A man by a small stand picked up Pouncival and tickled him under his chin, eliciting a purr from him and an indignant mewl from Tumblebrutus, who was quickly scooped up with his friend to be petted.

Another small group of human were playing an assortment of instruments and producing a sound that was actually quite nice to listen to.

What an exciting day it was turning out to be.

_Interview with the Vampire - Escape to Paris_

"Macavity!" Demeter cried, and everyone immediately gathered and scattered in a concentrated space, the toms remaining together, ready to fight if necessary. Munkustrap glanced around with a watchful eye, keeping low to the ground in a defensive stance, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato and Tugger following his lead, while Mistoffelees scampered up to a higher vantage point.

"There!" He cried, and the there was a loud thundercrack and the smell of singed fur permeated the air as the red cat leapt out at them, his mane somewhat burned.

He went straight for Munkustrap, who fought back, spitting and hissing, as Plato and Tumblebrutus leapt at him from behind, Pouncival and Tugger joining soon after.

Several minutes later, there was another loud crack, and Macavity disappeared, leaving Munkustrap to scramble to his feet, Plato nursing a bad scratch on his head and Tugger mostly fine, except for a few bruises and scrapes. Pouncival licked his paw tentatively and looked up to see Tumblebrutus lying on the ground, not breathing. His eyes widened and he was by his fallen mate in a flash, nosing at him to wake up.

There was no movement, and it was with a broken-hearted keening that the Jellicle ball ended that year.


End file.
